Big Brother
by msknowitall
Summary: HPTS- SPLUTTERS and SPARRING/LOVE of COLORSsideplot. Teddy wants nothing but to ignore James and His popularity at Hogwarts and he meets someone that has different veiws on not only that subject but the world in general. JSP/OC TED/VIC


A.N. '_Louis'_ is pronounced the way it is by birth or the French way, Lou-ey. 'Louis' is pronounced the American way, Lou- iss. It is like this in all my fanfictions because _Louis_ is called Louis by James, Katherin, and Rose because it annoys him.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, someone totally awesome does. Well… Katherin is mine, but that doesn't count.

Big Brother

Teddy sat trying to forget his day. The fire warmed his toes and his hair ranged from green to blue. Days were meant to be forgotten.

He sat reliving the parts of his day that screamed at him and also trying to rid them from his mind. James Potter was now at Hogwarts, the little menace that had plagued his home life now ran amok throughout the hallowed halls of his school. Last year it had been easy to brush him aside, his friends didn't know that they were family and people kind of regarded them as separate entities.

This year people knew. This year people talked. This year was different.

People kept talking about how his little brother did this and that and how he was the talk of most of the school by second year. Teddy wanted them to stop. Victoire ignored James like he did, but that was because she had dealt with him for years too and knew to keep away.

Teddy rubbed his temples. He wanted to melt into the shadows, and he could if he wanted to; but, seemed he was too proud to do so. "That's my seat."

For a moment Teddy thought it was James, it had the same accusatory pitch, same 2nd year voice, same irritated undertones, but it was a girl. Teddy looked up. "And?"

The girl placed her hands on her hips; she even set her jaw to the side. Her eyes narrowed and her face grew a little red. "And… you should move and let me sit." She looked almost like she would plow him over.

Teddy didn't budge, instead he stared at the 2nd year that was challenging not only his prefect badge but his teenage 7th year badge. He looked her over; she wasn't very short for a girl.

Teddy scooted over and found himself a little less warm over a few feet on the couch. 'Thank you."

She sat down and pulled out a book. If she had been a normal girl she would've still talked to him, carried on a conversation, but this was one of the first signs Teddy acknowledged proving she wasn't normal. "Whatcha' reading?"

He actually felt like acting immature to this 2nd year. He was surprised that she brought that out in him, usually only Albus or Lily or someone else he lives closely with could do that. "Hogwarts: A History: Broadened and Extended Edition, why?"

She didn't even look up from it to ask. She acted as though he was the annoying under classmen that wouldn't leave her alone, instead of the other way around. Although, he was the one that wanted to continue the conversation. "Just wanting to make conversation."

"Why, aren't you a 7th year, don't you think that there is something better both of us could be doing other than trying to speak to each other across such a large age difference." She sounded so smart, like Hermione after she had finished reading a non-fiction book or watching a documentary.

She still didn't look up or seem interested in him. "I may be a 7th year but I believe in talking to whole generations not just other thick headed teenagers." His hair grew bluer instinctively, but he returned it to its turquoise color quickly, being hormonal had him messing with his Morph-mageous powers even more often than when he had tantrums when he was little.

She gave an irritated huff and sigh. "I came here so that the bane of my existence couldn't find me in the library and you're almost as annoying." She rolled her eyes but still didn't look at him. Her eyes found a spot on the page and began reading again.

Teddy let his eyebrows actually fade into his first row of hair, so he literally didn't have eyebrows on his face. Victoire would always tell him how exaggerated his expressions were, but that came with the territory. "Yes, and sitting in _your_ spot won't give away your hiding place?"

This time she turned to him. Her eyes were blazing with a fire similar to Mum's or Hermione's when they were about at their limits. He backed off a bit, resisting the childish urge to stick out his tongue after changing it to some weird color.

He slumped into the couch and sat in silence for about 5 minutes, he let the warmer fire in the fireplace dance to an endless melody. Finally something shifted in his peripheral. The girl had shifted so her feet were tucked up on the couch, almost touching his leg and her head lulled back over the armrest as she balanced the book in one hand over her nose. It was an awfully awkward position and it seemed a bit unnatural.

"Won't you hurt yourself like that?" Teddy asked before he could shrink his tongue, though he punished himself by biting it after the fact.

She shook her head no. "This is rather comfortable if you're used to it same as this." She reseated herself upside down. Her head was laying on the past of the couch that Teddy's thighs were. He tilted his head to try and complicated the rush of blood to the brain that would happen and resist turning back over.

She kicked her legs up onto the back rest and Teddy instinctually put an arm up to hold her skirt in place. He had enough siblings and relatives to have this reflex almost instinctive. He blushed, a little, but didn't move the forearm. "I'm wearing shorts; I wouldn't do this if I wasn't." He moved his arm and her skirt fell, he winced but she was wearing jean shorts so he relaxed himself.

He looked down at her face again. "Won't you get a head ache like that?" He actually felt his own headache coming on just looking at her upside down like that.

Again, she shook her head. "No, my worse fear is that my personal freckled menace would come an sit on me." Her eyebrows rose but not nearly as far as Teddy's could.

She situated again and looked like Pumpkin Spice –Hugo's Kneazle-Cat- as she curled herself up to read again. "You know there are numerous places that are private you could go."

The girl then seemed to be lost from her book. She looked a bit agitated from her lack of silence but she closed her book and sat there still curled up but listening. "Most either have inappropriate actions going on in them or other inappropriate actions going on in them." She winced at the words.

Teddy gave a small smirk. "You wince like that when it's your Mum and Dad too, huh?" Teddy quickly realized his thin ice, talking to a 2nd year in the middle of the common room about kissing, and he didn't even know her name. He started thinking more carefully about what he said.

The girl watched him with an almost amused expression, like he was so fascinating to her. "Your hair turned blue, your face is screwed up like an elephant gave you its wrinkles, and you're blushing really badly." She gave a small laugh. Her own cheeks gained some color and showed off a proud collection of freckles. "Oh… and to answer your question, no, I don't wince like that." Her face suddenly became void of emotion or expression. "My mum and dad aren't together."

Teddy suddenly felt bad. He hadn't meant for that to happen. "Oh… sorry to bring it up then." He changed all of his head back to semi-normal, it was never actually normal.

The girl waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it; doesn't everyone have their quirks about their parents?" She said it with a smile that almost irked him.

He felt his face become furrowed, he was always overly aware of his expressions, well, except when he was being hormonal. "My parents are dead." He watched the girl, she didn't shift funny or get that pitying look instead she looked at him confused.

"No, I mean your other parents, the ones that raised you, you know." She gave him this look as to say he was crazy for thinking otherwise.

He felt stumped, utterly stumped, he thought he had been talking to a girl that didn't know who he was, turns out, he was wrong. "Huh? What's your name?" That was about it that would come out of his mouth.

She watched him almost playfully. "The ones that raised you. You're Teddy Lupin, son of Remus and Tonks, if the records prove true. Oh and I'm Katherin Markus." The name sounded familiar but only as if he had heard it in passing or wasn't paying attention to it.

He was dumbfounded; she actually knew who he was, entirely. "Well, there is my family, but I'm not really related to them." He shrugged and sunk into the cushions making sure not to give into his childhood habit to camouflage into it as well.

"Does it matter if you're related to them? You love them, they love you. That's all it takes to be a son or a brother." She smiled. It quickly melted away though.

A murmur spread though the common room. People were whispering in ears and people watching or placing bets. "There you are!" Teddy recognized that voice. He winced inwardly thinking of the torrent he would receive concerning him and James Potter.

He turned to see James' eyes not on him but focused on Katherin like he was targeting his prey. James walked up closer and Katherin's face grew a scowl worthy of Severus Snape himself. "Well, I see that detention kept you from pranking Rosalie today." She smirked.

James gritted his teeth. "You weren't where you usually are, you aren't even able to take credit for me not pranking Rosalie." He smiled a scary smile.

She gave a hard look. "Who do you think turned you in?" She gave an incredulous look.

"You did?" James practically screamed. Teddy now remembered, with the aide of a tremendous headache, where he had heard the name before. Wood had been talking to him about James and his yelling partner, Markus.

Katherin looked off to the side. "No, but it would have been the better thing to do." She stood up and straightened her clothes, donning a bored expression in the process. "What do you want?"

James' face cooled off and his face became much more relaxed. "I want help with potions." He looked at her awaiting some type of response.

She looked at him cautiously. "You don't need help with potions, you only want to tease me or get on my nerves." She glared at his smirk.

"Who says I don't need actually help?" Teddy watched this all with silent awe. He couldn't believe that they went from yelling to civilized in .8 seconds.

Teddy looked back to Katherin looking for her answer almost as much as James. "You're good at Potions, sometimes even better than me." She muttered the second part.

James got a bit red, tingeing from the compliment that came so unexpectedly. Teddy watched amusement dawning in his eyes. Katherin picked up her book and hugged it to her chest possessively. "Good night, James… Teddy." She turned on her heel.

James stopped her immediately though. "Why are you calling him Teddy?"

"Because I've decided he's my big brother too." Teddy felt a gentle smile pull at his face.

"You can't do that!" Teddy didn't much mind it this time.

"Why not?" He felt his entire day fade away, leaving him with a lovely feeling.

"You just can't!" He watched as James fought with Katherin. A few people started handing over money and others seemed to be counting how many times the two would yell.

"You say this girl is your cousin then the next week she isn't, so I say he's my big brother." Teddy laughed a bit at that, knowing how prone James was to 'disinheriting' his cousins or siblings just to accept them back in a few days.

"It's not the same!" James was almost nose to nose with her, his freckles and hers seemed to be shouting at each other too, glowing red in between their nooks and crannies and standing at attention for all the world.

"Yes it is!" She whirled around hitting James with her hair in the process. She stormed off to the girl's staircase leaving the common room with a few people swearing and digging in pockets.

Teddy looked down at James. He was still red in the face, but something about him seemed like he was having fun. He would never understand him, and Katherin had proved herself a girl he probably wouldn't understand either. He smiled, but, he _was_ the big brother, and big brothers –in his Weasley/Potter experience- weren't supposed to.


End file.
